


Sun and Stars

by AdharaSnow



Series: written in the sky [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdharaSnow/pseuds/AdharaSnow
Summary: Atsushi thinks he knows how to deal with pretty omegas. He hasn’t anticipated Muro-chin.OrThe first time Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi sees Omega Himuro Tatsuya.





	Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to write more abo with my otp please!  
> Also, just to clarify betas don't exist in this AU. Why? Because no one cares about them.

 

 

 

 

 

Atsushi is used to being around omegas. It comes with being the youngest of five and the only alpha.

 _I am stronger than my instincts_ , he reminds himself.

He is also used to being around _pretty_ omegas. His former basketball team was composed by three of the prettiest omegas he had ever seen, but it had never bothered him. He remembers being occasionally dizzy around Kise-chin, overprotective of Kuro-chin and just plain comfortable and serein around Aka-chin.

As such he never thought he would have any kind of trouble with the omegas in his new school.

Nothing has prepared him for Himuro Tatsuya.

.

.

.

He _hears_ of him before meeting him.

Yosen High is an academy, one of the first of the country to accept omega students –  Atsushi’s omega grandmother attended it, so it seems only natural for him to attend it too.

It’s nice, if a bit cold. The campus is enormous, as expected of a sports school. Atsushi is mainly interested in the patisserie situated outside the football camp.

That’s where he hears about the gorgeous American omega who enrolled just this year. Atsushi is grateful for these rumors, they leave in the background those about the monstrous seven-feet-tall first year who also attends Yosen.

.

.

.

Meeting him is another story.

It’s early spring, a couple of weeks after the Mating Season finished, and the first time he attends practice.

(Going to the tryouts is a formality. Even if he wasn’t part of the Generation of Miracles, his size alone makes him the perfect Center – it’s so obvious it annoys the hell out of him. He hates basketball. But he’s also a prodigious athlete. So he attends. _Kuro-chin would be so proud_. He rewards himself with a dinner purely composed by Nerunerunerune.)

He feels off.

“Are you alright, aru?” a guy asks. His face is serious and plain. Squinting at him Atsushi realizes he’s foreign, Chinese probably. He assumes he’s a second or third year by his yet-to-be-jaded-by-the- Generation-of-Miracles demeanor. Atsushi has met before guys he crushed during his Teiko days and they all have the same face.

He’s also short, but anyone is compared to him really.

The guy holds out his hand for Atsushi to shake. “I’m Liu Wei, second year, small forward.”

Atsushi smells him as subtly as he can and holds off a sneer. _Another Alpha_ , he thinks annoyed, his shoulders stiff. Then he blinks. He doesn’t remember the last time he has felt so territorial.

It is to be expected. The team is, as far as he can see and smell, only composed of alphas. This is not good. Even the coach, Masako-chin, is a short but intimidating female Alpha.

Atsushi takes one look at the hand stretched in front of himself and makes a show of not taking it. “I’m fine.” He says, not sounding ‘fine’ at all.

Liu must smell his posturing because he backs away, instinctively knowing that in a fight he would lose.

The other two regulars creep closer when they smell the animosity in the air.  

They are Fukui and Okamura, respectively point guard and power forward and captain. Atsushi doesn’t care, he wants to crush them both.

What the hell is wrong with him?

 _It’s all these Alphas in my territory_ , he thinks. That’s why there should always be omegas in the teams, they even out the pheromones. He’s not used to this. He wants Aka-chin and Kuro-chin and Kise-chin.

Okamura looks at him weirdly. “How are you feeling already so possessive? You haven’t even met him yet.”

He’s heard about it of course, those Alpha instincts people talk about.  About recognizing an omega’s smell even before actually meeting them, and feeling the absurd and unexplained desire to search them out and keeping them away from everyone else.

It strikes him as he catches the distinct scent of an omega walking towards him.

_Omega._

The scent is powerful enough that Atsushi feels himself nearly knocked backwards. This is new. He doesn’t even remember the last time someone’s scent was able to make him dizzy. And never an Omega. Never like this.

It isn’t a smell that is meant to intimidate him, on the contrary. It’s perfect. Not in a casual-walk-by-and-notice-a-nice-smell way. Truly perfect in the way it fills the room, fills his head. It consumes the space, like the omega has been there before, with him.

It’s making his head spin, the way his scent is now mixing with the omega’s own – how incredibly right the joint scents smell to him.

It’s like he’s being compelled to take a step closer and touch, rubs his hands …

When he actually sees him, shaking off the fog, he nearly trips over his own feet.

The Omega boy is staring at him, one grey eye shining brightly.

Atsushi stares right back. Thinks, _Oh_. _You smell like mine_.

.

Masako-chin wacks him over the head with her shinai.

.

Admittedly, he makes a fool out of himself.

(He remembers a time when Aka-chin was the most beautiful Omega in his life. A Red God he could only obey. He remembers a time when Aka-chin looked at him like he was something, mattered.)

.

Himuro Tatsuya’s body moves on the court as if he’s dancing to some music only he can hear.

Atsushi stops him easily enough. However pretty and astounding the Omega is, he’s taller and stronger and basketball is his.

But then the Omega changes his game, it’s pretty illusions he’s seeing.

When he shoots, his stance reminds him of Mido-chin, but at the same time it’s something else.

Time slows down, it almost stops as the ball slips through his finger and slams into the hoop.

The Omega just bypassed his defense.

Himuro smiles at him, a pretty smile – almost as enticing as an Umaibo after hours of practice, “Let’s play again.”

.

Atsushi is only a tiny bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be part of a series. if you are interested in more let me know with a comment! i accept prompts.


End file.
